


Flash

by emocezi



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Canon Gwen/Peter, Gen, Pining, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't even know Peter Parker's name until the day she saw Flash punch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

Flash watches them, sitting on the benches and making goo-goo eyes at each other, while he's standing down on the field grinding his teeth.

Gwen. Fucking. Stacey.

The perfect little blonde at the top of all her classes. Daughter of police Captain Stacey. Assistant to Doctor Connors at Oscorp and taking the fast track to college.

She didn't even know Peter Parker's name until the day she saw Flash punch him. She knew him only as the quiet nerdy boy at the back of the class. The one who took pictures and got in trouble for skateboarding in the halls.

She didn't know anything about him, until Flash unwittingly brought the little dweeb to her attention.

It's stupid. He should be jealous of Parker for spending so much time with her. He should want her to be hanging off his arm. He should want to trade places with Parker, sitting up there on the bleachers, giggling with Gwen, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent.

Instead he wants to be Gwen. He wants that smile, that shy, perfect smile of Peter's directed at him for once. Instead of always having to resort to the pig tail pulling that he normally gets up to.

He hadn't even meant to punch Peter that day. He'd only been trying to get his attention, to get himself immortalized on that stupid camera Peter always carries around his neck. But then Peter had to go and call him by his name. His _given_ name.

Eugene.

And while hearing that name falling off of Peter's lips always gives him a secret sort of thrill and makes him think of Peter saying it in a different tone. Peter called him Eugene in the middle of everyone. Tried to Flash seem like just another one of the gang, just another member of the stupid school instead of the high school god he is.

He's captain of the fucking football team. He should just go take what he wants.

But every time he thinks of walking up and pushing Peter back into his locker, cover that soft, smirky mouth with his own and just take and take and take until Peter is limp and quiet in his arms. Every single time, he thinks of what his team mates would think of him. What his coach would think of him. What his family would think of him.

His reputation is one of the most important things he has. It keeps him at the top of the food chain, high school royalty, up where he belongs.

Instead he's stuck down here on the field, trying not to stare and failing. At least if anyone catches him they'll think he's staring at Gwen and trying to figure out the appropriate form of torture for Peter later on in the day.

He hefts the ball once, twice, and hurls it at Peter's head. Anything to get his attention off of Gwen and onto himself. He's not above being petty, not now.


End file.
